Summarizers are computer-based applications that analyze documents (e.g., text, html, email, etc.), extract main ideas or sentences from the analyzed documents, and arrange the extracted main ideas or sentences into a summary. Some summarizers enable the summary to be theme-oriented, structure-oriented, or concept-oriented. Different summarizers may provide a different summary for the same document.